1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to grocery lists and the like and, more particularly, to magnetic lists.
People frequently use lists when shopping. For example, it is common to make a grocery list and then take that list to the supermarket to use, checking off items once they have been placed in the shopping cart. When shopping in department stores or running assorted errands, people often rely upon lists to ensure that nothing is overlooked.
Even though lists are especially useful, people still sometimes fail to use them when they might be of advantage because making and updating a list itself takes time. For example, when most of the items on a list have been obtained, but not every item, the list to some degree becomes obsolete.
This is because people generally do not see much value in having (i.e., carrying) a list that contains only one item on it, for example. While it is reasonable to expect people to carry over any remaining items from an older list forward to a new list, people often don't bother doing so and, consequently, the remaining items from the old list risk being overlooked.
It is desirable to facilitate the creation of shopping lists and to make as easy as possible the ability to update those lists.
Furthermore, certain types of stores may wish to provide their customers with a list that is tailored to the items that their particular store markets. For example, a wholesale type of a store might wish to provide customers with a list that contains the generic item types found in that store as a means to promote shopping there.
A brand name type of a cereal manufacturer might provide a shopping list in the cereal container that includes, as one possible item for inclusion on the list, the brand name of that particular cereal as well as the brand names of other cereals that are made by that company.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a product and method that facilitates the formation of a list.
Clearly, such an apparatus and method would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lists are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.